


Adesso che stiamo naufragando

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Matteo torna per le ferie, Elena non è ancora partita del tutto. A volte bisogna incontrarsi di nuovo per lasciarsi andare.guest starring: Valerio, Giulia e il cane Django con la D non muta.





	Adesso che stiamo naufragando

**Author's Note:**

> \- Il titolo è un verso di "Naufragando" di Management del dolore post operatorio e che è un po' la causa per cui è nata questa storia.  
> \- Ambientata dopo "Can't be reached, I've only had one call" e "un'altra storia" e alla fine di: "Siamo fuggiti a un'altra guerra".  
> \- No beta quindi segnalatemi ogni svista. /o/

 

_E adesso che stiamo naufragando mi chiede:_

_"Sei pronto per la fine del mondo?"_

Naufragando, Management del dolore post operatorio

 

 

 

Ai primi di giugno fa già caldo, ma non troppo e Roma è piena di turisti, ma le strade ancora per qualche giorno libere dalla morsa dell’afa estiva sembrano più grandi, più tollerabili, più piene d’ossigeno.

Matteo torna per due settimane in un partire in ferie che è anche un tornare a casa. Sua madre gli scrive: _ti vengo a prendere all’aeroporto_ e Matteo deve rileggere il messaggio tre volte prima di capirne il senso. Come se fosse improvvisamente tornato il ragazzino magrolino che è stato al primo anno di elementari.

\- Non sono un bambino – le dice, quando la chiama.

La voce di sua madre sembra piena di acqua quando gli risponde:

\- Oh, non rompere. Torni e sarai senza macchina, chiaro che ti vengo a prendere. –

Matteo si arrende perché se c’è qualcosa che ha imparato nella sua vita e che il freddo che ti mangia le ossa del Canada ha rafforzato è a scegliere le sue battaglie e sapere quali campi, quali arti sacrificare.

Elena, pensa, mentre l’aereo inizia a rullare sulla pista era una guerra persa. Non sa più, però, se lo fosse sempre stata o se lo sia diventata un giorno e lui non se ne sia accorto.

L’aria di Roma e l’abbraccio di sua madre, quando esce nell’androne del terminal di Fiumicino lo colgono come un pugno che gli toglie il fiato, come qualcosa di troppo caldo e avvolgente a cui non è più abituato.

\- Ehi – mormora tra i capelli ricci e bianchi di sua madre, che lo stringe e forse singhiozza contro la sua spalla.

 

 

Elena è a Roma per settimane e poi non lo è più, in quella sua vita che è diventato un fare la pendolare tra Roma e la Cina e di cui Giulia ride, dando leggere pacche sulla spalla del suo cane, _Django, la d se pronuncia_ :

\- E pensare che me lamentavo di quando dovevo venire all’università da Tor Marancia. –

Elena sorride.

\- Che comunque secondo me ci mettevi più tempo tu ad arrivare a La Sapienza che io ad andare fino a Shanghai. –

\- Vabbè, quello sicuro, ma almeno non avevo da gestire il jet lag. –

\- A meno che non fossi in after – osserva Valerio, raggiungendole con una birra.

\- Anche tu c’hai ragione. –

Sono seduti tutti nella penombra del centro sociale che è chiuso al pubblico, ma non a loro. Quando la vecchia saracinesca che hanno lasciato calata a metà è scossa da una sequela di colpi, Valerio impreca sotto i denti e si alza borbottando contro _‘sti ragazzini del cazzo, mo glie’ faccio vedere io._ I suoi passi sono accompagnati dalle risate di Elena e il: _non spaventarli troppo!_ di Giulia.

\- Ah coglione! – esclama Valerio, infilando la testa sotto la saracinesca e poi scoppia a ridere. – Cazzo ci fai qui? – chiede.

La risposta arriva ovattata dal metallo e non raggiunge Elena e Giulia, le sedie su cui sono sedute, la bottiglia di Peroni posata accanto ai piedi di Elena e il bicchiere di vino rosso stretto tra le dita di Giulia che la birra gonfia e lei ha già troppe cose per cui correre.

\- Dai, vieni – continua Valerio.

\- Niente bambini, quindi – osserva Elena, ciccando distrattamente la sua sigaretta nel posa cenere posato in tenue equilibrio sulla sua coscia.

Il corpo che spunta da sotto la lamiera era stato, un tempo, una terra nota. Giulia si volta a guardarla, preoccupata, mentre Django scodinzola felice e Matteo mormora: _ehi_ al cane. Elena scuote la testa, in risposta alla domanda muta dell’amica: in quel mondo minuto, fatto di ideali fuori moda e delle stesse persone, in cui abitano era inevitabile rivedersi un giorno a una manifestazione o a una cena di famiglia.

\- Ciao. –

La voce di Matteo sembra incerta quanto il suo volto che non sembra sapere che espressione prendere. Sorpreso? Felice? Nostalgico? 

\- Giu – la saluta con un cenno del capo. - Ele, non pensavo fossi a Roma. –

Elena scuote le spalle e un po’ si sente felice, potente che lui sapesse, che lui l’avesse vista sui social e sapesse quanto è felice ora che non stanno più insieme, ora che un uomo la guarda e non vuole altro.

\- Faccio su e giù – risponde con leggerezza.

Matteo abbozza un sorriso.

\- Continui a non volere storie semplici – osserva.

Elena non riesce a non sentirsi come quando da piccole lei e sua cugina giocavano a pizzicarsi la pelle delle braccia con le colorate pinze da bucato di sua nonna. Fa male e te lo sei cercata.

\- A volte ne vale la pena – ribatte ed è più piccata di quanto vorrebbe.

Matteo annuisce. Dietro gli occhiali accusa il colpo, ma è un tremore impercettibile. Non le rinfaccia nulla, non risponde ed Elena si chiede se un giorno riuscirà a smettere di odiarlo per questo suo non mostrare mai nulla, accettare ogni cosa e farla sentire sempre come se fosse l’unica a provare… _qualcosa_.

\- Rega, vi dispiace se ci beviamo ‘na cosa qui? Perché se no possiamo andare a prendere una birra da ‘n’altra parte – chiede Valerio in quel suo modo che sembra saper sempre leggere l’atmosfera.

Elena scuote la testa.

\- No, figurati – risponde, chinandosi a prendere la sua birra con la schiena dritta di chi ha perso una guerra, ma non permetterà al mondo di vederlo.

 

 

\- Quanto ti fermi? – gli chiede Elena, quando escono nella notte di Roma.

Giulia è già andata via, accompagnata da Django e dall’orario a cui deve aprire OVS al mattino, Valerio, dietro di loro, sta chiudendo la serranda del centro. Sono più vicini di quanto non siano stati per mesi, prima della partenza di Matteo e i capelli di Elena gli sfiorano la spalla, quando si volta a guardarla.

\- Tre settimane – risponde.

Elena annuisce, umettandosi le labbra. Solleva lo sguardo sulle stelle oscurate dall’inquinamento luminoso di via dei Reti e del resto di Roma.

\- Io riparto tra quindici giorni – ammette.

\- Torni da... come si chiama? –

\- Federico. E sì. Per ora faccio su e giù, ma l’idea è di trasferirmi anche io. Devo solo trovare un lavoro. –

\- E imparare il cinese? –

Un sorriso leggero solleva le labbra di Matteo, mentre si fanno strada verso il suo vecchio motorino ed è quasi naturale, quasi istintivo per Elena camminargli accanto. Andare alla stessa velocità. Si chiede se sia la prima volta che lo fanno.

\- E imparare il cinese. –

\- È proprio un progetto a lungo termine il vostro – osserva e non c’è nessuna critica nella sua voce.

Ci sono cose che le sono rimaste nascoste dentro le ossa e che Elena non è mai riuscita a dirgli, che ora sembrano tornare a strozzarle la gola: avrei voluto combattessi per me, per noi, avrei voluto che mi dimostrassi di tenerci, non volevo finisse, avrei voluto riuscire a costruire qualcosa, avere una vita diversa, che fossimo state persone diverse, ma che continuavano ad amarsi.

Sono davanti al vecchio cinquantino di Matteo recuperato per l’occasione dal garage dei suoi.

\- Bella rega’ – li saluta Valerio con un gesto del braccio, mentre si incammina con una sigaretta in bocca e quel suo passo che sembra fischiettare sulle strade verso la vecchia Panda scassata che ha parcheggiato al Verano.

Elena gli sorride, prima di tornare a voltarsi verso Matteo e per un attimo non c’è altro che il guardarsi e cercare qualcosa che chissà se c’è ancora.

\- Allora ciao – mormora infine l’uomo. – Magari ci becchiamo in giro. –

La ragazza annuisce. I capelli le ricadono lisci e lunghi lungo le spalle. Le sue ossa vorrebbero urlare: _avrei voluto combattessi per me_ , ma non dice nulla.

 

 

Si incontrano di nuovo. È inevitabile, come certe valanghe sulle Alpi che lasciano dietro morti e dispersi che fanno notizia per qualche giorno e poi spariscono, inghiottiti anche dai media. La seconda volta non è così lineare come la precedente e quando Matteo si tira a sedere in un letto sfatto nella casa al mare dei genitori di Elena è sorpreso, ma non così tanto.

Elena è un fagotto di ossa e pelle nuda, rannicchiato sotto le lenzuola accanto a lui. I capelli spettinati le ricoprono la schiena e sembrano frapporsi tra loro come una barriera. Fuori non è ancora l’alba e la stanza è calata nella penombra.

\- Che fai? – mugugna Elena.

Matteo scuote le spalle.

\- Penso – risponde.

\- A cosa? –

Non le dice: _a te. A perché devi sempre complicarti la vita. Perché l’amore che hai non ti basta mai e sei sempre alla ricerca di altro? Troverai mai quello che cerchi?_

\- Che se fa bello potremmo andare al mare. –

Elena borbotta un assenso.

\- Ma dopo. Ora è troppo presto. –

Matteo sorride alla sua voce assonnata e lamentosa, alla sua schiena che non può vederlo.

\- Dopo – conferma. – C’è tempo – le risponde anche se non è vero.

Quando si stende fa attenzione a non sfiorare la ragazza distesa al suo fianco, come se avesse già esaurito il suo permesso di soggiorno per quella terra. Il soffitto è segnato da righe d’ombra lasciate dalle persiane e se si concentra abbastanza a Matteo pare di sentire il rumore delle onde o forse è solo un ronzio nelle sue orecchie.

Elena non tenta di superare la distanza che, come una distesa di neve, li separa e Matteo si chiede di chi stia sognando. Sa già che non si tratta più di lui.


End file.
